Daylight
by siraljenny
Summary: Emma and Regina have a secret relationship going on. So far they've been content with that. What happens when one of them begins to want more? Established Swan Queen. Hints of Red Beauty. Rating may change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Short chapter. Basically introduces what the story is about. Here Cora is alive but not crazy, she's a heart surgeon. She simply wants her daughter to be with someone of their social class Leopold exists but isn't the asshole who married a young girl against her will. I've decided to make him a cocky little prick with money instead. So enjoy and tell me what you think. **

* * *

I.

The rays of the sun hit her tanned skin and made it glow. Here peaceful and asleep she was the most beautiful creature that Emma Swan had ever seen. Her head faced down in the pillow, her lips slightly parted, and the sheets a mess tangled between her legs. Emma smiled and placed a small kiss on the brunette's forehead.

She got out of the bed quietly, as to not disturb the other woman, and gathered her clothes. Once she had finished dressing, she spared on final glance at Regina and then slipped out the window. The cold air of the morning hit her and she found herself involuntarily shivering. It was rather early and so she decided to head home to take a quick shower.

When she arrived at the small apartment she was sharing with her parents, she headed upstairs to the bathroom. She took her shower and got dressed. She checked her phone to see if she had any missed calls or messages. She had on text from Regina. She found herself grinning like an idiot as she read the text.

_Last night was as amazing as all the other nights. I wish you could have stayed for breakfast. See you soon xoxo_

Emma typed out a response.

_I do have some amazing skills ;). I wish I could have too, but we both know why I couldn't. See you soon Madame Mayor, love you. _

Immediately she got a response back.

_Love you too. _

Emma pocketed her phone just as Snow came into her bedroom with a soft smile.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" she asked.

Emma grinned "Nothing."

She checked her phone's time and saw that she still had an hour before she had to head down to the station.

"Well I'll see you later Snow, I'm gonna go grab some breakfast at Granny's and then head down to the station." Snow nodded and Emma left.

Once she arrived at the diner she headed to one of the stools and waited for Ruby to notice her. Ruby was finishing up with a customer and then headed over to Emma.

She grinned "Hey Em, how'd it go last night?"

Out of every citizen in Storybrooke, only Ruby knew about Emma and Regina's relationship. This was saying a lot considering that their relationship was forbidden, since Regina was going out with none other than Leopold, that snobby little prick that thought he was better than everyone else just because he could buy himself in to anything and out of anything.

Emma found herself smirking "What do you think?"

Ruby laughed "That good huh? So do you want your usual?"

Emma nodded just as the bell to the diner jingled, signaling a new customer. Emma looked over at the door and none other than the mayor herself walked through. She was wearing her usual black pencil skirt, with a navy blue button up top that showed enough cleavage, and her black heel pumps. Emma licked her lips unconsciously; the action wasn't lost by the mayor who simply smirked as she passed Emma and sat down in a booth.

"Close your mouth Emma, you're drooling" Ruby said as she headed over to take Regina's order.

Emma whipped out her phone and sent a quick text to Regina.

_You look absolutely delicious Madame Mayor. Too bad we're in a public place or else I'd take you right here and now. _

She got a response immediately.

_Is that so Miss Swan? _

Emma wrote out a response immediately.

_I love it when you call me Miss Swan ;)_

Across the room she could see Regina chuckle to herself and Emma smiled.

_Calm down, dear. _

When Ruby came back with her order of pancakes, eggs, and bacon; she scarfed it down quickly. She paid Ruby, thanked her and headed out. She waited in the alleyway next to the diner, and when she saw Regina pass by she grabbed her hand pulled her into her and kissed her passionately.

Regina stiffened for a second before realizing who it was and then molded her lips with Emma. Emma swiped her tongue out and Regina granted her access. The two stood there making out until oxygen became a necessity. They pulled apart and Emma grinned widely.

"You don't know how much I wanted to do that."

Regina smiled and pecked Emma on the lips "I love you."

Emma smiled mischievously "More than Leopold?"

"I only love you Emma. Leopold is simply someone that keeps mother happy" Regina answered firmly.

"I know." Emma smiled and pecked Regina again.

"I have to go Miss Swan, this town won't run itself" Regina said and Emma nodded.

"See you later Madame Mayor."

The two parted ways and Emma, with a skip in her step and a smile firmly plastered on her face, headed off to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

**All the reviews, follows, and favorites I was getting made me want to put this chapter up immediately. I also wanted to clarify a mistake I made in the first chapter (which I have fixed now), Regina is only dating Leopold not Sheriff Graham. Graham was my first idea but I decided to go with Leopold instead and I forgot to proofread. Sorry for the confusion I caused any of you. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!**

* * *

II.

After parting ways with Emma, Regina headed to Town Hall. Upon arriving, she was greeted with an annoying sight; Leopold was flirting with her secretary. She rolled her eyes at the scene and walked towards them.

She cleared her throat and Leopold turned around quickly, his eyes widen, and it made Regina smirk slightly. Leopold cleared his throat "Regina honey, how are you?" he kissed her cheek.

Leopold wasn't an ugly fellow; he simply had the arrogance and cockiness of a teenage boy. Regina grimaced at the contact, but put on a smile nonetheless "I'm fine."

"Right, well I should be going. Have many errands to run" Leopold excused himself. Once he was gone Regina turned to her secretary "Next time, try and be a little more discreet Tiffany, will you?"

The woman nodded and Regina entered her office. She sat down at her desk and began to shuffle through some papers that needed her attention. She began her work immediately. At noon exactly Tiffany's voice ran through the receiver "_Miss Swan and Peter are here ma'am."_

"Send them in" she answered. She found herself patting down her clothes and hair. Emma and Peter entered with bags of food.

"Hey beautiful, lunch?" Emma asked and Regina's eyes widened.

"Emma! Peter is here" Regina looked at the boy who was eyeing his hamburger hungrily. Peter sensed a pair of eyes on him so he looked up and grinned when he saw Regina's wide eyes.

Emma chuckled "Peter knows. He actually figured it out on his own and didn't tell me until this morning."

Peter nodded and took a bite of his burger. He swallowed "It was rather obvious, the constant sexual tension you two had whenever you were in a room together; the longing gazes and the late night texts and phone calls, which by the way, I do not appreciate when I'm having a sleepover at Emma's."

Peter was a 15 year old boy who had light skin, green eyes, and brown messy hair. He was an orphan and when Emma had discovered him, the two had instantly bonded. The two along with Henry had become inseparable.

Emma laughed out loud and Regina blushed. Emma held out a bag of food towards Regina.

"Your usual salad" Emma smiled.

Regina smiled and offered her a thank you. The three ate in silence until Tiffany's voice rang through the receiver once again _"Your mother is here."_

Regina sighed "Send her in, I guess" she knew this was not going to be pleasant. Emma and her mother had never gotten along.

Cora stepped through the door and her eyes immediately fell on Peter and Emma. She sent an annoyed glare at Emma and a soft smile at Peter. Her eyes then fell on Regina and she smiled broadly "Regina."

"Hello Mother, we were just having lunch. Care to join us?" she replied.

Cora shook her head "No thank you. I simply came by to ask if you had seen Leopold at all today."

Regina fought back a grimace at the name "I saw this morning. After that he left and I haven't the slightest clue where he went."

Cora nodded "Very well. I'll be heading back to the hospital now" Cora replied and turned to walk away.

She bid the two extra guests a goodbye and walked out.

"You know, I'll never understand why she doesn't like you, yet she likes me" Peter said as he ate his final fry.

Emma rolled her eyes "Cause she's a crazy old lady."

Regina chuckled "Well lunch time is over, I really must be getting back to work. Don't forget Emma, today is your turn to take Henry."

Emma nodded and grabbed the trash and threw it away. She then told Peter she'd meet him outside. When the boy was gone, Emma walked over to Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I missed you" she whispered and nuzzled Regina's neck. Regina chuckled "It's only been a couple of hours, dear."

"I know but it feels like an eternity to me" Emma said sincerely and Regina smiled softly "For me too."

Emma kissed her "Will I see you tonight?"

"If Leopold isn't staying over, then yes, you will love" Regina answered.

Emma sighed "I hate when he stays over."

"You know that we stay in separate rooms" Regina said.

"Still."

Regina kissed Emma "I love you."

"I love you too, text me" Emma said as she let go of Regina. Regina nodded and bid Emma goodbye.

Emma walked out and headed outside to meet Peter. They boy smiled when he saw Emma "Say goodbye to your lady?"

Emma only grinned and Peter smiled. He liked seeing Emma so happy; she had been the only one to not turn a cold shoulder to him when he had first arrived in Storybrooke. The pair walked back towards the station. Peter decided to leave Emma and head to the library. Emma bid him a goodbye and headed into the station.

She sat at her desk and decided that she was going to do some work until it was time to go get Henry. At 3pm she headed out to the school. When Henry saw his other mother he rushed over to her "Hey Ma."

"Hey kid. You hungry?" she asked.

The young boy nodded and they headed to Granny's diner. The pair sat in a booth and Ruby came over to take their order. They ordered their usual and began to talk about random things while they waited for their food.

The bell jingled and in stepped the Mayor with Leopold at her side holding her hand. Henry saw them first and groaned. Emma turned around to see what Henry was seeing and she saw red. It took every ounce of her will power not to walk up to the pair and punch out Leopold. She knew that Regina was with him for the pretense but lately Emma had started to become fed up with the secrets. She wanted everyone to know that Regina belonged to her. She especially wanted Leopold to know so that he could keep his slimy hands of her woman.

"Great, here they come" Henry said with a grimace.

The pair walked over and Regina smiled at her son and sent a subtle look over at Emma.

"Hi Henry, how was school?" she asked.

Henry smiled widely at his mother "Hi mom! It was great! Mrs. Blanchard loved my book report."

Regina smiled at her son and ruffled his hair "Of course she did."

"Well we're here to grab a quick bite and then we really must be going" Leopold interrupted and Emma rolled her eyes.

The pair bid them goodbye and afterwards Ruby brought them their food. Emma and Henry ate in silence.

"I don't like him" Henry broke the silence with his statement.

"That makes two of us kid. Let's go" she said.

She paid the bill and the two left the diner. Henry looked over at his mom and Leopold, as they were leaving and he sighed, he wished that his mom wouldn't be with someone who made her so unhappy. She deserved her prince charming that would come and sweep her off her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

III.

Regina watched Emma leave with longing, how she wished she could follow her son and the woman she loved. Regina ate her food in silence while she and Leopold waited for her mother to arrive. Mere seconds later, her mother stepped through the door of the diner. When she spotted the couple she smiled widely and walked over to them. She embraced her daughter and gave Leopold a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello mother" Regina said.

"Good afternoon Cora" Leopold said with a cocky smile. Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Ruby came over to take Cora's order. She simply waved her off; she had to be back at the hospital in less than 30 minutes. She was only here to witness one of the most important moments in her daughter's life. She looked at Leopold subtly and nodded, the man nodded slightly and got out of the booth.

He knelt in front of a confused Regina. Once Regina realized what was happening, her heart began to pound and her palms became sweaty.

"Regina, ever since I first saw you, you were the most captivating creature in the world. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Leopold said and then pulled out a jewelry box and inside was an extravagant diamond ring.

Regina was in shock and at a loss for words. She became aware that the whole diner was waiting for her response just as her mother and Leopold were waiting. All she could think of is Emma and how she wished it was her proposing not this obnoxious, cocky, self-absorbed man.

"Honey" Cora began with slight annoyance coating her voice "Leopold is waiting; you're making him look like a fool."

Regina didn't know what to do. She wasn't ready to tell her mother about her and Emma, so she did what she could only do in this situation.

"Okay" she said barely above a whisper.

"Okay?" Leopold asked confused.

Regina repeated herself "Okay."

Leopold shrugged his shoulders "Well alright then" he slipped the finger onto Regina's finger. He then kissed her and Regina fought back tears and bile. She was feeling lightheaded and needed to find Emma as soon as possible.

Once he let her go, she looked over at her mother, who was smiling widely "I'm so happy for you two."

Regina tried to muster a smile "I need to go back to the office, I forgot some papers. I'll see you two at home."

She left without looking back and headed off to find Emma. She needed to be told that everything was going to be okay, that this would be fixed, that even though Regina had just made the stupidest decision in her life, Emma would still love her and fight for her. As Regina got in her car and headed to Emma's apartment she began to hate herself for not standing up for the love she had for Emma. She hated that she froze under the pressure and agreed to a wedding. She hated that her mother had so much power over her. She needed the embrace of her beloved, or else she would surely go mad.

She arrived at Emma's apartment quickly and knocked loudly and rapidly. She heard Emma's voice on the other side "Hold you horses! I'm coming."

Emma opened the door and was a bit surprised to see Regina standing on the other side. She could tell that the brunette was fighting back tears.

"Regina, babe, what's wrong?" Emma asked with concern.

Regina flung herself at Emma and just cried. Emma led her into the apartment and to the couch. It was a good thing that Henry had insisted that his grandparents go with him to the park. Or else it would be hard to explain why Regina would come to her at a time of such distress.

Emma caressed the brunette's head and held her as she cried. Constantly saying "It's okay."

Regina eventually composed herself and looked at Emma "I'm so sorry Emma."

Emma looked at her confused "What? What could you possibly be sorry for?"

Regina fought back the tears that threatened to spill again and told Emma everything. Emma listened carefully. After she was finished, Emma was quiet for a long time. Regina started to become fearful of Emma's following words.

Emma was seething inside. She was confused by her emotions. On one hand, she wanted to comfort Regina and tell her it would be okay and that they would figure something out. On the other hand she felt hurt and betrayed; she wanted Regina to stand up for their love, to tell her mother and Leopold the truth. She chose her next words carefully.

"Regina, I love you. I do, but right now I don't know what to say. I feel hurt and betrayed. Give me a day to sort out my feelings or I might do something I'll regret" the blonde said.

Regina almost cried and begged Emma to just tell her it would be okay. But, she knew that it was best to give Emma her space. She understood Emma feeling the way she did, she would have felt the same way. So she simply nodded and headed for the door "Goodbye Emma, I love you."

Emma nodded and Regina walked out. Emma waited for the door to close and then broke down herself. She hated everything, why couldn't they just have their happy ending? Why did Leopold have to exist? Why was Cora so obsessed with social classes?

She was able to compose herself just as Henry and her parents walked through the door. She wiped at her eyes and put on her best smile.

"Emma!" Henry exclaimed.

"Hey kid, how was the park?"

"It was fun!" Henry exclaimed before he noticed his mother's red eyes.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying" he asked.

"_Curse the intuitiveness of that boy" _Emma thought.

"I'm fine. Are you hungry?" Emma said, trying to change the subject.

Henry nodded so Emma decided to make her special Grilled Cheese sandwiches. As she was cooking, Snow approached her daughter with worry in her eyes.

"Emma, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine Snow. I was just watching a sad movie" Emma lied lamely.

Snow didn't buy it but decided to let it go "Well alright then."

The four people sat down to eat and afterwards Emma excused herself early. She claimed she had a killer headache. Once Emma was up in her room, she lied down on her bed and began to think. She heard her phone go off, signaling she had a new message.

She looked over and saw two text messages, one from Ruby and one from Regina.

_Ruby: Emma, you're never going to guess what happened today at the diner?_

_Regina: I just wanted to say goodnight. I love you. Don't ever doubt that. _

Emma set her phone on her dresser and kept on thinking. Eventually she came to a decision. She would tell Regina in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am simply blown away by all the follows I've gotten. I also love the reading the reviews you guys send. They really motivate me so please if you have the time, drop me a review to tell me how I'm doing or if you've got some constructive criticism to give. Here is the next installment, enjoy!**

* * *

IV.

As the sunlight hit Emma's face, she began to stir. She grumbled and rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes and almost fell out of the bed. Her mother was sitting at the foot of the bed with a worried expression.

"Geezus, mom, don't scare me like that" Emma said.

Snow chuckled softly "I was worried about you. Something happened last night and I want to know what it was so I can help you."

"Nothing happened, I simply had a headache" Emma replied dismissively.

"You've always been a terrible liar Emma. Please, let me help you" Snow replied.

Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her messy hair; she wanted to tell her mother everything. She really did, but the mutual dislike between the Swan Clan and Mills Clan wasn't something that Emma took lightly. She knew her mother would probably flip, not only because of the relationship with Regina, but because Regina was a "taken" woman. But, maybe this was the opportunity to finally stop with all the secrets. It surely was a step in the right direction, right? She decided to tell her mother everything and Snow listened intently.

Once Emma was done, her mother was silent for a very long time. She was actually quite fearful of what her mother was about to say.

Snow sighed "Oh honey, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Emma was confused; she'd have expected her mom to yell at her. To tell her what a stupid thing, having a secret relationship with Regina Mills, was.

Snow saw her daughter's confused expression and decided to elaborate "What you and Regina have been doing is wrong, she is a taken woman, and you knew that from the start. What happened last night was bound to happen; Cora had always wanted her daughter to marry a wealthy man, and who better than Leopold? But from what you tell me, I can tell you really love her, and who am I to stand in the way of that? You deserve to be happy but this is going to be a long and tough road Emma, I hope you understand that."

Emma nodded "I know. Thanks mom, for not yelling at me. I love Regina and I don't care what happens, I won't let her go through with this wedding."

"What about Cora? Regina has always been fiercely devoted to her mother. Cora will surely try to stand in your way when she finds out" Snow added.

Emma knew Cora would never approve of their relationship. But, she'd convince Regina to finally stand up to her mother, not for her, but for herself. Emma loved Regina and she wouldn't let Cora tear them apart.

"I know, but I'm not going to let Cora break us apart" Emma said firmly.

Snow smiled softly at her daughter, spoken like a woman in love indeed. She was proud of the daughter she had, someone fearless and brave. Then something occurred to her "Have you thought about telling Henry? Does he know?"

Emma shook her head "No, the only people who know are Ruby and Peter."

"You should think about telling him" Snow said.

Emma nodded. The kind was pretty smart, he would figure it out soon and would be upset that none of his mothers had told him about what had been going on. She'd talk to Regina about that.

"Well, I'm glad we had this talk. The boys will be waking up soon, so I'm going to head down and start on breakfast" Snow smiled and then left the room.

Once her mother was gone, Emma picked up her phone and sent a reply to the two texts she had received last night.

First she sent one to Ruby.

_I know Rubes. Regina got engaged. _

Then one to Regina.

_Sorry about last night. I love you too. I'll meet you in your office for lunch today and we'll talk. _

She immediately got a response back from Regina.

_Very well dear, see you there. I love you so much. _

Emma pocketed her phone and went downstairs. Her parents were sitting down eating pancakes. She sat down next to Henry and Snow passed her a plate. After they all had finished eating, Snow and Henry headed to school, Charming to the shelter, and Emma to the station.

As she was walking she bumped into Peter and Belle, who were both reading another book. Those two sure loved to read.

"Hey Peter, hey Belle" she greeted them.

Peter smiled widely when he saw her "Hey Emma!"

Belle smiled softly "Hello Emma."

"Where are you two headed?" she asked.

"I was going to go see Ruby before I opened up the library" Belle answered.

"Yeah, and I was just tagging along but since you're here, can I head to the station with you instead?" Peter asked.

Emma nodded and the two said goodbye to Belle.

"So what happened last night? Henry texted me that you weren't feeling to good" Peter said with concern lacing his voice.

"Regina got engaged. That's what happened" Emma said bitterly. That word just left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly? Regina got engaged with that self-absorbed asshole?" Peter asked in astonishment.

Emma simply nodded and Peter continued "Well no need to worry, he's got nothing on you. You'll get Regina to break it off."

Emma looked at how confident Peter seemed with that theory and she only wished she felt that confident.

"Sure, I guess" she said as they arrived at the station.

/

The day could not have passed by slower. By the time it was finally noon; Emma found herself practically running to Regina's office. She didn't even bother with the secretary she simply barged in. When she saw Regina she proceeded to kiss her passionately.

"That was to show you that I love you and won't leave you alone" she said after she had pulled away.

Regina sighed and felt much better than last night. But, she knew that they needed to talk about what would happen now. At least she felt reassured that Emma wasn't going to break things off with her that would surely destroy her.

Emma sat down in front of Regina's desk. She ran a hand through her hair and started talking "So, first off I want to say sorry for last night. I was just hurt and-"

She was interrupted by Regina "You don't need to apologize it was a difficult situation and I would have probably done the same thing."

"I should be the one apologizing. I didn't stand up to my mother and Leopold, I didn't defend our love" Regina said angrily.

Emma shook her head "No, I understand how much you care and respect your mother. Plus she can be pretty scary when she's mad."

Regina laughed and Emma grinned widely.

"So what are we going to do now?" Regina asked.

Emma sighed she really didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she loved Regina and couldn't lose her to that annoying prick.

"I really don't know. I want to fight for you Regina, but I can't do that if or relationship is still a secret to everyone."

Regina looked down dejectedly "I know. I'm just scared. Scared of what mother will say, scared about what the town will say. I'm especially scared of Henry's reaction to all this."

Emma's heart broke, seeing her Regina so afraid and unsure. She sighed "Well, maybe you don't have to tell everyone everything this instant. When you feel it is the right time, then talk to Cora. Just don't wait too long. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

Regina looked up at Emma and nodded "I won't. I want to be with you and only you. I want Henry and us to be a real family."

"We really should consider telling him though. He's a smart kid and is bound to figure it out, he will probably be upset that we have kept it from him for so long" Emma said.

"You're right. We should tell him, together" Regina said.

Emma nodded and looked at the clock on the wall. It was time to go. She got up and walked over to Regina as she stood up and embraced her.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this. I love you" Emma whispered in her ear.

Regina fought back tears and nodded "I love you too."

Emma then left and Regina was left alone to wonder how in the hell she was going to tell her mother about Emma. She may have still been scared but she knew that Emma was worth it, that their love was worth it.


End file.
